If She Only Knew
by Take You To Another World
Summary: We all know what happens when you're talking to a person you really like. It's hard and everything you say makes you sound like an awkward idiot. What happens when Cam, hockey prodigy has a huge crush on a certain cello player? Will he finally get his girl or continue being in the dreaded friend zone? Rated K for now.
1. You Keep Making Me Weak

**Hiiii! I started school last Thursday and I just want to sit in a corner and die. Eleventh grade is not what I expected...Just fuck everything. :/ Haha, so I just wanted to giving you guys something so I can have at least one good thing going on. I'll try to update as frequently as I can. :) Anyways, here's a new story! Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I only own my idea.

* * *

Chapter One: You Keep Making Me Weak (Cam's POV)

_Day fifteen. Today was the fifteenth day since I have been in love with the most amazing, beautiful, and extraordinary girl, Maya Matlin. Of course you would think that we are dating, hahaha no. I don't even know how to start a conversation with her, and that is was really pisses me off. I'm such an awkward creep around her, but I can't control it. I should just get some guts and just go up to her and say just a simple 'hello'. Why can't I just do that? Doesn't seem that hard. _

"Cam, you listening?" I felt someone shove my shoulder snapping out of my trance. "Uh, sorry what?" I asked holding my shoulder that he shoved. _Ow._ "I said: You gotta wake up, man! We have a game tonight! I need you in the zone if we wanna make it to the cup!" Dallas said obviously aggravated with me. "Oh, right." I said looking down at my feet. I honestly do not want to play hockey tonight. The only thing that made we so happy back home now making me miserable and unhappy. It's that not I hate to sport. I just hate my so called 'family' that I call my teammates. Well... not all of them per say but most of them are just a bunch of douches.

"Okay, what's wrong? You've been like this all week." Dallas turned to me towering over me because of our height difference. "Yeah, it's just my family. Can't help but miss them." I half lied. It's not that I didn't miss my family, I did. A lot actually... It's just hockey just isn't what it used to be. I used to have a lot of fun playing it with my brother Justin, even though he would shoot for my face. It's like it lost it's spark after I joined the Ice Hounds.

"See man, that's why you need a puck bunny. I bet you'll feel better if you uh..._get it in_. If you know what I mean..." He said as he chuckled nudging my arm with his elbow. I rolled my eyes, "Uh. No thanks I'm okay without that." I said disturbed. Not only was I not interested in puck bunnies. But um, gross.

"_Okay_ what ever you say. So how's it going with chicken cutlet?" He asked as he turned around from me and packed up his bag to go home and prepare for the game tonight. "Please don't call her that. And nothing, I don't even know what to say. I've only talked to her a total of probably three times!" I said hopelessly. Why do I have to so shy, it's pathetic! "Sorry, bro. Maybe you should invite her to the game tonight. Didn't she have that band practice thingy after school today? Maybe she hasn't left yet." He suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay, I'll go check." I said grabbing my bag and bolting to the exit and opened the door stepping out. I made my way towards the music room where they have band practice to find them packing up their things, "Maya, that piece was great! Keep it up." Mo commented as Maya flashed his her amazing smile. Cam stepped aside to let the band members out of the room.

The last one was Maya. She stepped outside of the music room and looked up at me and smiled, "Cam. Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked. I smirked nervously. _It's okay, Cam. It's just talking; you got this. _"Well, practice was over so I was just wondering if you were still here. Which, you obviously are." I said then smiled at her. "Well now that you're here, I have a walking buddy. Care to join?" She asked holding out her arm for me to link them together. My heart fluttered, _was this really happening? Was I going to walk Maya Matlin, herself_ _home? Oh snap out of it, Cam. It's not like she's the queen of England, calm down. _"I'd love to." I finally answered linking my arm with hers.

We walked down the hallway and out to the front steps of the school. I was probably smiling like a complete idiot the whole time trying to contain my excitement. About half of the way back to her house she asked something that caught me off guard, "Does the team hate me? You know ever since I threw the cutlet thing at Owen's head..." I looked over at her as we stopped walking.

"Nah, girls do that all the time to them. It's normal for them to get chicken cutlets thrown at their heads." I joked making her giggle. _Oh my god, why is she so adorable? _"Well, that's good I guess." She replied. _Okay, maybe it's time to grow some man parts and ask her...But what if she says no? That'll be really embarrassing. Ugh! This is getting annoying! Why can't I just ask her for Pete's sake! Alright, here goes nothing... _

"So, now that you know the hockey team doesn't hate you, if you're...um. Not doing anything later...do you maybe want to go to my hockey game tonight...at six? If you can't that's fine and-" I babbled nervously but was cut off by her finger on my lips making me shut the hell up. I looked down into her piercing blue eyes and was instantly lost in them. She looked up at me through her glasses and gave me her famous Maya smile, "Cam. I'd love to." She said removing her finger from my lips.

I smirked, "Well okay then." I said as we continued to walk to her house. On our way there we talked about everything and nothing. Just a normal conversation, but it still made me unbelievably nervous. I honestly was nervous because I was afraid to say something that might scare her off...I have the tendency to do that. We arrived at her front door in 20 minutes. I stood across from her in front of her door. She smiled, "Thanks for walking me home." She said to me.

"It was no problem. So I'll see you tonight?" I asked raising my eyebrows. She smiled, "Yes, you will...Thanks for inviting me to your game. I bet you'll do great!" She thanked me again. _No, thank you for agreeing to come._ "You're welcome. So I'll Facerange chat you before the game, so be online." She added while winking. I felt the butterflies soar in my stomach as I smiled hugely like a moron.

"O...kay." I said as my voice cracked from shock. _What is this girl doing to me?_ She smirked, "I talk to you later, Cam." She giggled from my response and walked into her house. I mentally slapped myself when she shut her door. _Jesus, Cam. Way to be cool! She probably thinks you're a socially awkward freak! She was laughing at you! Wow, I'm such a dork. And- _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open suddenly.

I snapped back around to see Maya looking at me, "Hey." I said simply. _What? _"Um...I kinda forgot something." She said hesitantly. "Wha-?" I asked but I was cut off from her bringing her lips up to my cheek. I felt my cheek burn as I felt her soft lips touch them. She pulled away smiling lightly. I returned it as she turned around back to her door. She looked at me, "I'll talk to you later, Cam." I spoke. And with that, she shut the door behind her.

I brought my hand up to the cheek that she kissed. _I can get used to this..._

**Eh, this one was alright. I think the next ones are going to be better, y'know? Okay, so review if you liked it! :) Thank you, lovelies! **_  
_


	2. Crush

**Hello, guys. Sooooo terribly sorry for the long wait but I just had the week from hell. First off, on Wednesday we had to put the dog I've had for 14 years down due to old age. She was just the best dog I have ever had and I was just totally heart broken. :( Second, school is just a major killer. I hate it. :/ Oh well, here's chapter two!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I only own my idea. AND I DON'T OWN ONE DIRECTION'S MASTERPIECE LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG.

* * *

Chapter Two: Crush

(Cam's POV)

_Damn it, Cam! Stop being such a coward. Clearly she wants you to chat her first, so why can't you just do it? Wow, I am such a sad excuse for a guy. Just grow some balls and do it! After all she was the one who told you to be online tonight...so just do it._

_I did it. Oh crap what did I just do?! _I quickly re-read what I just sent Maya through FaceRange chat:

Hey, gorgeous. ;) ~c

_Way, to scare her off Cam! Being too upfront is always a turn off. Oh, god. She's not answering, well before I embarrass myself some more I should just log out now..._

I moved my cursor over to the 'Sign Out' button, but before I could click it something below caught my eye. I felt my heart being to race, "SHE'S WRITING BACK!" I shouted then covering my mouth because I realized that I just said that out loud. _Whoops. Alrighy Campbell. Just calm down._

**Why hello there! ~m**

I felt my lips tug into a lopsided smile. _See? Nothing to worry about. It's just talking, you're alright._

What's going on? ~c

**Oh nothing, just getting ready for tonight. You? ~m**

Opposite of you haha. I don't wanna go! Too lazy. ~c

**Lol, Cam you have to. The team needs their star player. ;) ~m**

Well they have Luke, Owen, and Dallas. They don't need me to win. I wanna continue laying down talking to you. ;) ~c

**:) Campbelllllll I'll be at the game you can talk to me there AFTER. Plus, you're coming to little miss steaks after with me, Tristan, Tori, and Zig. ~m**

Are you asking or telling? ~c

**I'm telling. Come on it'll be fun! Pretty please? :):):):):):):):) ~m**

Fine, but only because I can't resist that many smilies! Haha, I'll see you tonight, M. ~c

**YAY! I'll see you tonight, Cheesy! Now get outta bed or else I'll come over there and force you out myself. ~m**

Haha, I will! Not that I wouldn't want you over here to force me outta bed. ;) ~c

**You're such a little creep. XD I'll see you later. ~m**

Bye Maya. ~c

_Maya Matlin has logged out_

_Well that went well. AND I get to hang out with her tonight!_

* * *

_Seven seconds left and I have the puck. I have two choices, one: I could pass the puck to Luke. Or two: I could take a risk and shoot it myself. I think I'll go with two. I skated as hard as I could around the opponents passing all of them. Smirking I positioned myself so that when I hit the puck I would get it in perfectly. I moved my arms back and quickly with all of my strength I struck the puck. I watched it as it made it's way to the goalie really fast. This is it, the shot that determines whether we win or not._

_I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the buzzer go off not knowing if I had scored or not. I heard the crowd go wild and my team screaming my name. I opened of my eyes to see the puck in the net and an upset goalie. I scored! Hallelujah! _

I quickly browsed the stands looking for Maya. Spotting her and her group of friends I waved over to her. She was ecstatic jumping up and down with her hands up in the air. I felt myself staring at her practically drooling, but I snapped out of it when I felt two guys pick me up and put me on their shoulders chanting my name.

"Saunders! Saunders! Saunders!" The crowd grew crazier and crazier. I internally rolled my eyes. It's not that I wasn't happy that I just won the game, I was. It's just I wanted to get cleaned up so I could spend time with Maya. The guys set me down after a few minutes more of just going insane. The crowd began to die down as we made our way into the locker room to get changed.

I was the first one to be changed and all set to leave. I practically bolted towards the door but was stopped my Dallas, "Woah little winner! Where ya goin'?" He asked as I backed away from the door and sighed, "I'm going to little miss steaks with Maya and her friends." I said.

Dallas smirked, "Way to go man! Have fun, and nice game, bro." He said as I opened the door and walked out. "And wear protection, mate!" He quickly added making me turn around, "Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Just joking, rook. Go get your girl!" He said pointed towards the door. I smirked at him, _oh I will_. I said to myself.

"Cammy!" Tristan voiced as I walked towards the group of niners. "Hey guys." I answered once I got over to them. "Nice game tonight. Now, aren't you glad you came?" I heard a voice coming from the group. _Maya._ I smiled as I heard her talk. "Yeah, I guess."

She smiled, "Well, let's go shall we?" She looked at me and smirked. I furrowed my eyebrows, _Why do __I suspect something. Is she planning something on me?_

* * *

_I was right, she was planning something. _She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stage at little miss steaks. She wanted to do karaoke with me, _oh no thanks._

"Maya, Maya, Maya, Maya, Maya. No I can't." I said trying to pull away from her. I really don't want to go sing in front of everybody here...it's not my style. "Oh stop it, you can do this. After that game tonight, you can do anything." She winked at me. I took a deep breath in as she pulled me on stage.

I heard the music start of a familiar song:

_Hey girl I'm waiting on ya._

_I'm waiting on ya._

_Come on and let me sneak you out,_

_And have a celebration,_

_A celebration._

_Turn the music up, the windows down._

_Yeah, you be doin what we do._

_Just pretendin that we're cool._

_And we know it too._

_Yeah you be doin what we do._

_Just pretendin that we're cool._

_So tonight._

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun._

_I know we're only me but lets pretend it's love._

_And never, never, never stop for anyone._

_Tonight let's get some..._

_And live while we're young..._

I felt myself get into the music as the song ended. I was smiling hugely as she looked at me. Our eyes locked as the crows went crazy for the second time tonight. She playfully punched my arm, "I told you, you can do this." She whispered in my ear causing my smile to grow ten times bigger.

After a full night of just hanging out the the group I began to feel tired. Playing hockey, karaoke, and having fun can really wear you out. "Hey, sorry guys, but I gotta head out." I said looking at me phone for the time: 11:34 p.m wow thank god it's Friday night.

"Aw, really?" Tristan whined as Tori gave me a pouty face. "Yeah, sorry guys. This was really fun though. We'll have to do it again sometime." I said while getting up from my seat and smiling. "Yeah, I gotta be home too. Parents will freak if I'm home after midnight." She said while making her way towards me, "I walk with you." She added making me smile at her, "Okay."

"Well be safe, love birds. We'll see you Monday!" Zig waved us off followed by Tori and Tristan. I say Maya blush when Zig called us 'love birds'. _One can only wish, right? _Maya and I walked out of little miss steaks and headed towards her house first even though my house was closer. I wanted her to get home safe. "

"You know your house was closer so you could of walked there first." She said looking up at me. I smirked, "Nah I know. I just wanted you to get home safely."

"Hmm I see. You don't think I can defend myself? Well I'll have you know that Katie is a black belt in karate and she's taught me a few things. So if anybody was to come after me I'll just give em one of these sick moves." She announced as she mimicked a karate move making me chuckle. "Alright alright, I believe you. But what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you home?" I commented after laughing.

"A bad one." She said quickly in defeat as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you cold?" I asked simply. She nodded slightly. I took off my hockey jacket and wrapped it around her petite shoulders. We smiled up at me slightly, "Thanks." She said as he poked her arms through the sleeves. "No problem." I answered smirking.

We arrived at her house in less than ten minutes. I walked up to her front door with her, "Thanks for walking me home." She said looking down at her feet shyly. _She's tooooooo cute. _"You're welcome. Thank you for making me sing tonight, it was fun." I said smiling while putting my finger under her chin lifting it up to look at me. I moved my hand from her chin to the side of her head running my fingers through her blonde curly hair.

I felt my cheeky self lean in closer to her. I felt her soft breath on my lips. _This is it, Cam. Your first kiss, go for it you coward. _And with that I closed the gap between us. It was just a sweet and chaste kiss, nothing big. I didn't want to go too fast, or risk having her sister or parents walk in on us having our tongues down each other's throats. That would be really embarrassing, so I pulled away.

I looked into her blue eyes and smiled. "See you later, Maya." I said as I was just about to walk away but, a hand stopped me from leaving. "Wait, Cam." She turned me around to look at her again. "So what does this make us?" She asked blushing a little. I felt my heart race and pound more by the minute. "Well that depends, what do you want us to be?" I asked hoping for a relationship. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious what I want." She said smiling and pulling me to her.

This time she took the lead and captured my lips in hers. I was surprised at first and didn't really know how to do this, but I got a hang of it. Our lips moved together in sync and it was the best feeling in the world. We pulled away with smiles as big as Jupiter. "Be my girlfriend?" I asked looking in to her blue orbs practically becoming putty in her hands. "Are you asking or telling?" She mocked me. I just smirked, "I'm telling." I said intertwining our fingers together.

"Well then. Looks like we're dating."

* * *

**Yeah, so how was it? EEEP! I just HAD to add in One Direction's new song Live While We're Young! I can't help it, I'm just one huge ball of fangirl. :D So yup, review?**


End file.
